Incomplete without you
by Sessho's Wife
Summary: ONE SHOT! Not really sexual but it's okay. It's my first one so don't critisize. R&R!


**Incomplete Without You**

**_One Shot!_**

His golden eyes gazed at her as she walked along quietly next to him.

They had finished another date. Summer break was ending and they would be approaching their senior year in high school. With little thought he took her hand in his.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran with a tiny smile. His hand was warm against her fair skin. Blushing only slightly, she looked up to see Syaoran's house.

"I'll walk home by myself from here okay?" she said with a weak smile.

It's going to start raining for sure though . . . she thought solemnly. It was only mid-noon and the sky was dark as if it were night. Noticing the violent looking clouds he thought for a moment.

"My parents are away on vacation. . ." he said, almost as if musing aloud. "Uh . . . do you want to come in for a moment?"

Syaoran attempted to keep his request as subtle and modest as humanly possible.

Thinking for a moment she smiled at him.

"Sure, why not." she said in a calm voice.

Brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes, Sakura allowed Syaoran to guide her into his home.

"Wow, you have such a wonderful home. So cozy!" she chirped as she looked around.

"Un." he muttered. "It's okay I guess, nothing special."

"THIS PLACE IS BEAUTIFUL! Don't take it for granted!" Sakura giggled.

Though just as she was to continue, a loud thunder clap sounded around them making her jump slightly.

"Gees. . . That... was a little startling. . ." Her voice wasn't as cheery as she said this.

Thunder storms always made her feel uneasy. They made her feel very alone, so vulnerable to everything around her. Observing her for a moment, he shrugged and assumed it was nothing important.

"Why don't you go up to my room while I get us some drinks?" he asked her and told her the directions to his room.

Walking into the kitchen he prepared the two of them hot chocolate. Something to keep them warm. Rain did seem to make things a bit chilly. As Syaoran was to leave the kitchen a thought ran through his head. I'm alone in my house . . . with Sakura. . . the smooth, slightly tanned skin of his face went a deep scarlet as he thought of this. What if he couldn't control himself? He wasn't sure what he would do. What would happen? Stormy evenings like this, can bring out the worst in people.

Sakura sighed to herself as she stared out of the window.

_'I feel insecure . . .'_ she thought as she held herself.

Pressing her forehead against her top of her knees, she wished that Syaoran would comfort her, hold her in his arms. Though she wasn't sure he was the type to do that with her. After all, they were always so rough with each other. He probably thinks that she would never be feminine enough to enjoy hugging and cuddling. Actually on the contrary, she longed for it. Though it would be awkward if she voiced her opinions about this to him. He would most likely not find it very inviting.

Maybe he didn't really love her.

_'Doesn't love me. . .'_

This thought distressed her. Suddenly she felt very naked, very afraid. Warm tears welled her violet eyes. A warm, dampness would be felt on the smooth skin on her legs.

"Sakura." Syaoran said as he gazed at her form beneath him.

Why was she crying? Why did she look so sad? So lonely? Placing the cup on the table, he kneeled swiftly next to her and cradled her in his arms. Stroking her hair lovingly.

"What's wrong why are you crying?" he asked smoothly, kissing her forehead.

"Syaoran. . ." she sobbed."I was scared, I thought about what my life would be like if you didn't love me! I feel like you see me as more of a thing than a girl. . ." her voice cracked as she spoke.

Registering her words, he looked into her eyes.

"What? How could you think that?" he asked her briskly. "Do you have any idea what I go through when I'm around you? I feel like I'm going to explode! I'm afraid if I touch you I'll do something to harm you, because I'm not sure if I could stop myself. . ."

"H-harm me? Stop yourself from what?" Sakura asked curiously.

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his. Suddenly, his body was very aware of her body. It was exhilarating. He loved it. Sakura was slightly taken off guard by his touch. Looking up into his eyes when he had pulled away, she leaned forward and begun a new kiss. Feeling his tongue press against her lips, pleading for admission, she replied by opening her mouth only slightly. Slipping his into tongue into her mouth, the slippery appendage massaged hers, exploring the depths of her mouth, her lips.

Groaning from his touch, she found that she was involuntarily pressing herself against him; her fingers had slid inside his shirt caressing the smooth muscles of his abdomen. Feeling his relaxed sigh against her lips, they both pulled back for oxygen.

"Are you feeling better now Sakura?" he asked her with a small smirk, and sat on his haunches.

Nodding, the girl wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes. But. . ." Sakura blushed and smoothed out her skirt. "I feel, strange. My heart is beating so fast."

"I feel the same. . ." the boy said breathlessly. Without really understanding what he was doing, he had pushed her backwards so she was lying with her back pressed against the hardwood flooring, and he hovered above her in a possessive position.

"I love you."

Leaning down and kissing her sweetly, passionately, he replied, "I love you too. . ."

Once again they were kissing, but not like before, it was hungry, and needy, desperate. Like it was a replacement for air. Something about it was intoxicating. The thundering and violent throb of the rain outside seemed a faint noise in the back of their minds.

Though just as his fingers were moving up her skirt, feeling the soft skin of her legs, he jerked away from her quickly. "Oh god. What the hell am I doing?"

Sakura sat up, "What's wrong Syaoran?" she asked concerned.

"You... you should go home. I. . . I don't think I can keep myself in check anymore. I can't protect you from me anymore!" he said, obviously distressed.

Smiling, she touched his cheek lovingly.

"You don't have to protect me from anything. I'm completely yours. I love you more than anything." she kissed his lips letting it linger for only a moment. "And our bodies were made for each other to explore. . ." she stated wisely.

Her emerald eyes never once left his.

Looking at her, still in a mental debate, he thought about his. "Are you sure? I don't want you to hate me. . ."

Laughing the way she normally does she smacked his arm affectionately

"Don't be such a prude; I don't say those things just because I can! I'm serious!" despite her joking, her eyes held something seductive, it shown brightly to him, he knew that she was telling him the utter truth.

Suddenly everything seemed to snap into place, his feelings were clear, and he could sense her anticipation. He could see that she wanted it as much as he did.

"Our bodies were made for us to explore. . ." he mocked before, pulling her close with a firm hand.

His lips caressed hers with a passionate demeanor. Sighing she let her hands roam his back, her fingers taking in each individual curve of his body. Swiftly, only parting their kiss for a moment, he pulled the back shirt over his head, and resumed the previous. It seemed as if their hearts were beating in a syncopated rhythm. Everything seemed perfect.

Suddenly Sakura found herself on her back once more; she loved to see his more possessive side. It intrigued her to see him become so intense like that. His eyes were burning with love. With want for her. Though his lower half and hers came in closer proximities, closer than before. Touching. Something shot through her body like an electrical signal. Her cheeks blazed as she felt his undying need against her. It was obvious, no denying it. Thoughtfully, she unbuttoned her shirt, slowly, only to tease him. As she reached the last few buttons of her shirt, she began to feel an intense throb between her thighs, a smirk curled over her lips. His face was so serious. Throwing the article to the floor, she then removed her bra and tossed it aside as well.

His facial expression had changed now, his mouth went slightly jarred, and his eyes were scanning her upper body vigorously.

"Are you only going to stare?" Sakura asked in bemusement.

Shaking his head, he leaning down a bit more and muttered to her, "You're so damn beautiful. . ." he whispered.

In his eyes, her breasts were perfect round cups. Everything about her put him on edge. Somehow, this evening was magical. It held so much meaning. Though he realized many differences between them, and the fact they were to perfectly separate people with separate lives, he was willing to accept them. This girl was amazing. What would his life be with out her?

Incomplete without her.

The night moved forth. It was beautiful. It was just as Tomoyo had said, it was magical. It seemed as if their bodies molded against each other in a perfect fit. They really were meant for each other. At times, she supposed they would hurt each other, but that was only to be expected. She also knew that they would overcome their differences, they were in love. Some people say once you finally touch the other, your relationship will never be the same. That's the truth, because before any of this, you can only touch the surface of your significant other. But after...you'll find something more. The love will blossom and bloom into the most radiant flower. What would her life be with out him?

Incomplete without him.

* * *

**My first one shot. It isn't great and it's not so sexual but it's okay. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**


End file.
